The Price of Self
by Findel
Summary: Zelgadis visits an oracle on the hunt for a cure. After hearing that Lina is he's only option he accidentally insults the oracle. While trying to leave Zelgadis is cursed twofold by the oracle. How will he, and more importantly, Lina cope with this. LZ
1. Double Cursed

**The Price of Self**

**Prologue**

**Double Cursed**

* * *

This is a new inspiration that I'm trying out. This takes place right after Next.

* * *

He let out a sigh as he reached the top of the mountain. Zelgadis turned to see the valley down below him and smiled at finally making it to this point in his search. He looked at the odd shaped temple that stood in front of him. The arched roofs of the temple spanned out over the small out hang on the top of the highest mountain in the area. As he finished walking up the last bit of the path he took in the red and green paint of the temple. Zelgadis finished the walk and climb the small flight of stairs to the entrance. He stopped right in front of the door when he saw the two guards that stood in his way. He stopped, bringing his hands together in front of his chest, and bowed as the local custom called. As he came back up he announced, "Guardians of the oracle. I have come here to seek the knowledge of the oracle to answer a question of mine."

The guardians moved their halberds from blocking the door before speaking in a strange metallic voice, "Pass stranger. But, be warned any attack made on the oracle will only cause the end of your life."

Zelgadis bowed again and replied, "Thank you honored guards," before moving to the door.

Zelgadis pushed with little effort to open the large double doors that stood in his way. As he opened the door his sensitive eyes were bombarded by the glow of light off of gold. As he shielded his eyes Zelgadis moved forward slightly. His eyes began to adjust and he caught sight of something that he had never seen before. The entire room was crafted out of gold. Each column and step was crafted to the smallest detail in the gold that shined at him from every area of the room. He stopped to admire the craftsmanship put into the inside of the temple. Around him were murals scribed into the gold of epic events of all ages. "Stranger...I know why you are here but I cannot answer until you ask me the correct questions," came a very ethereal, monotone, and feminine voice from the back of the large room.

Zelgadis turned to see the oracle sitting on her throne at the end of the temple. Her long black hair flowed from behind her back and down to the floor of the temple. Her face was covered in a silk veil that kept anyone from looking upon her countenance. Her long flowing robes were of a pure white satin that barely stopped above the floor. The final touch were the long sleeves that hung down to the floor and then some. Zelgadis looked at her before reenacting the ritual he had preformed outside the temple. "Great oracle I have come to ask for your great wisdom."

"You have learned well the rituals of my people Zelgadis Greywords. Ask the question you wished answered and I shall enlightened you with the wisdom of my lands," the oracle replied in the same monotone voice that she always spoke in.

Zelgadis nodded, making sure to follow the rituals he had learned to a fault, before asking, "I have come to ask about the cure to my condition. I have searched far and wide for this cure but have always come up empty handed. I beseech you great oracle if there is a cure to my curse then tell me...I must know."

The oracle remained silent for a few moments as if in a trance. After about a minute she sighed and replied, "I see a field of flowers. In the center is a delicate red rose that is very out of place. It seems the answer to your request is to find the person that this rose represents."

Zelgadis' brow furrowed in anger but he kept his manners. "How am I suppose to know who this flower represents?"

The looked right in Zelgadis' direction and replied, "This rose in a field of wild flowers is what is normally called a diamond in the rough. I'm certain from reading your aura that you are very well acquainted with this person."

Zelgadis' eyes widened as he realized that the roses color held a lot of significance. 'The top of the roses represents the head of a human and the petals for hair...' Zelgadis' stopped in his thinking before saying, "It can't be..."

"Why not," the oracle stated more than asked. "She is one of the few that has the power to help you...and you have worked together before."

Zelgadis glared before replying scornfully, "That isn't an option. She betrayed me...she took the Claire Bible for herself and didn't share any information at all. Surely a tomb of that magnitude had more in it then just how to cast the Ragna Blade. She kept all the wisdom for herself...if the cure is there she won't give me it. I'm too useful as a tool in this situation."

In his bout of anger Zelgadis forgot to finish a ritual of respect and turned from the oracle without bowing. As he was about to get to the door he heard the oracles voice become loud and booming, "How dare you show your back to me without showing the proper respect!"

Zelgadis turned fully aware of what he had just done. He was about to bow to apologize but it was too late. He watched as the oracle rose from he throne at the end of the temple quickly. She began to walk forward but instead of walking on the ground she began to float in the air. Her white robes began to change to that of the deepest black as she approached. She stopped right in front of Zelgadis before saying in the same booming voice, "Zelgadis Greywords...you believe that friends are useless; only trying to use you, and for the disrespect you have shown me I shall teach you a lesson. Look upon my face and your punishment shall begin."

Zelgadis could not move as if he were being held in place by some magical field. He watched helplessly as the oracle removed the veil from her face. As soon as the veil was removed a bright light flashed and then he was enveloped in darkness. Before he fully losing consciousness he heard the oracles voice, "You think you are a monster that no one cares for? I shall teach a lesson two-fold as you punishment. First, you will know what it means to be a true monster. Attacking all that you see without rhythm nor reason and the other person who can lift this curse is the one you so cursed. After you are released then you will become as physically blind as you are mentally...if you survive these two test and can see the error of you ways then and only then can you begin the path to your cure."

Zel finally lost consciousness and began to fade out with one thought on his mind, "Lina will never let this go."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. The Curse of the Beast

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 1**

**The Curse of the Beast**

* * *

Next Chapter is up and now the true story begins. Please review I want to know what you guys think and I can't do that with just the hit counter in the stats menu

* * *

Lina yawned as she stretched in the early afternoon sun. Gourry and her had stopped off at a stream to catch a late lunch. They had gulped down the large amount of fish before relaxing for a moment to rest their legs from the day's walk. After a few minutes of looking at the clouds Lina sat up and said, "Okay, let's get moving so we can get to the next town before nightfall. I've heard this area has been having a rash of troll attacks and I really don't want to fight them right now." 

Gourry nodded as he sat up from his spot just a little bit away from Lina. He stood up and walked over to Lina before smiling at her and offering her a hand up. "Yeah, trolls wouldn't be a good thing to fight seeing as how it's that..."

The swordsman never got to finish his sentence before Lina had used his offered hand to slam him into the hard ground. The angered sorceress glared at the grounded swordsman before shouting, "Gourry if I have told you once I've told you a thousand times to not remark about this! Just leave it be and don't think about it...I'm going on to the next town!"

After Lina began to stomp off Gourry pulled himself from the ground and began to chase after the petite sorceress while calling, "Hey, Lina wait up!"

Lina stopped and waited for Gourry as she still huffed at the incident while thinking, 'Surely he can remember...he remembers how to use a sword and the wrong things to say but he can never remember not to say them...I think he has lizards nesting in that skull of his.'

Gourry caught up and they began to wake once again. As the two walked down the road the silence continued between them because one could not remember what he had done and the other was waiting for another slip. After about thirty minutes Gourry spoke up, "Lina?"

"What Gourry," Lina asked as she kept walking and not looking at the blonde swordsman.

"Why are we being so quiet," Gourry asked rather confused and obviously forgotten about the argument that had just taken place about a half hour ago.

"Gourry...just forget it," Lina said slightly exasperated and knowing that the blonde fool would not remember what she said.

"Okay," came Gourry's reply as they continued to walk on.

About an hour later they crested a hill and saw the small town in front of them. Lina smiled and clapped her hands together before shouting, "Yes, good food and a bed," and running towards the town.

Gourry took off after Lina and headed into the town just as happy about the prospects of food and shelter.

* * *

"Ahh, that was a great meal," Lina announced as she pushed back from the table and kicked her legs up. She patted her stomach as she lounged in the tavern of the inn that she and Gourry were staying at. As she continued to lounged Lina looked over to the corner of the tavern were a bunch of the locals had gathered and were talking in hushed voices. 'This is can either be good or bad. Either they know of me and have a job for me or they know of me and are trying to get someone to kick me out of town,' Lina thought as she averted her eyes because the locals had looked her way. 

For another half hour the game of watching the locals and then averting her eyes when they looked at her; which was every couple of minutes, before one of the townsfolk started to walk over to her. It was about this time that Gourry finally noticed something was going on and asked, "What's going on Lina?"

"Either they are going to offer us a job or try to kick us out. Just let me do the talking," Lina replied as she waited for the sheepish local to come over.

After a few minutes the older man finally made it over to Lina. He was a small man with bushy eyebrows and a long, gray bread. He leaned most of his weight on his walking stick as he stopped in front of Lina's table. "Excuse me Miss but you wouldn't happen to be the Lina Inverse would you?"

Lina ran a hand through her hair before smiling mischievously and while replying, "I am...who wants to know?"

The old man bowed before saying, "Sorry for disturbing your meal Miss Inverse be we of the town would like to offer a proposition if your care to listen to me."

"I'm listening...this better be worth my while," Lina replied with a bit of a threat to keep up her image.

"Yes, well for the past couple of months the areas around this town have been under attack by a terrible monster and we would like to hire you to rid us of this threat please," the old man begged as he bowed slightly to Lina.

"What can you tell me about this beast? I'm not going to take this job without some information...going in there without some idea would be a bad idea," Lina replied feigning that she was not interested.

"Michael, help in that merchant that we found the other day," the old man motioned for a younger man.

The man named Michael got up and walked out the tavern. The old man turned and explained, "We found a beaten merchant down the road a few days ago. He was almost dead and his cart was ripped to pieces and scattered to the winds. But, this merchant saw the creature and can tell us what he knows."

After a few minutes Michael returned helping the merchant into the room. Lina's eyes opened wide as she saw the terrible shape the traveling merchant was in. He was bandaged from head to toe with blood stains up and down his dressed wounds. As he was sat down in front of Lina he breathed deep before saying in a raspy voice, "My lady Inverse look what that creature did to me. All I did was travel and that beast attacks me without provocation...please kill him for me."

Lina frowned at the man before replying, "At least tell me what you saw...I can't tell what I'm dealing with unless you describe the creature."

The merchant coughed heavily as Michael helped to steady the man. "It was the closest thing to a demon that I have ever seen. It looked like a human almost as tall as your friend over there, but it was anything but human. It's skin was blue with what looked like it had rocks imbedded in it. It's hair didn't move as it attack and gleamed like it was made of metal. The thing moved faster than I could perceive and before I knew it my wagon had been smashed into pieces. As I looked up for my horse I found myself face to face with it...and those eyes those red eyes gleaming back at me with hate."

Lina's eyes widened as she heard the description and all she could think was, 'This can't be true...he wouldn't do a thing like this.'

Lina then looked at the merchant and then asked, "Did the creature carry a sword at it's side with a large gold hand guard with a ruby in the middle?"

"Yes, it did...have you encountered this creature before," the merchant asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"I think we have though I can't remember when," Gourry piped in before getting hit upside the head by Lina.

"Gourry, you idiot! What he just described is Zelgadis not some random creature...," Lina then clamed up because she had said too much.

"Zelgadis," asked all three men, "That thing has a name?"

Lina nodded before slowly explaining, "Believe it or not he was at one time human. But, even as he is now Zelgadis would never attack anyone like that if he was of his own free will."

The merchant looked at Lina before saying, "I may not know the full situation but there was no one around that could've been controlling him. He must have gone mad or deceived you."

"NO!" Lina shouted as she slammed her fist onto the table, "I know Zelgadis and this isn't him...something has gone wrong with his body and I need to find out. I'll take your job but I'm not going to kill him. I promise I will stop these attacks one way or another."

"That's good Miss Inverse," replied the old man before saying, "You and your companion have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so why don't you get your rest."

"Thanks," Lina replied a little subdued before heading up to her room for the night.

* * *

Lina sat on the edge of her bed as she looked out the window in her room. She thought back to the merchant's description of her old friend. 'Those eyes...those red eyes,' she thought as she looked out at the stars. 

'Something has taken control of you I know it. I don't know what's going on but I will bring you back Zel. You've helped me so much that I just can't stand around while you suffer,' Lina thought as she sighed.

"I will find out what is wrong and then everything will go back to normal," Lina announced to herself before laying down.

'Zel don't worry I'll rescue you...even if you never want to admit that you needed someone's help,' Lina thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size1 width100 noshade>


	3. The Confrontation

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Confrontation**

* * *

Next chapter up. I going to be having fun with working on my action scenes here so I hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming please.

* * *

Lina rose early that morning as the sun began to rise in the sky. She looked out the window for a moment before thinking, 'Well, time to get ready.'

After she had finished taking a quick bath she came back into her room and sat in front of her mirror. She took out her comb and began to brush her hair as was her usual morning ritual. After a few minutes of brushing Lina set the comb down and turned to her outfit. She sighed as she dressed because of what she knew was coming. 'I have to fight Zelgadis again...I'm not going to fool myself here he can be a dangerous opponent if he has no inhibitions,' she thought as she finished putting on her should guards.

Lina then fastened her rapier at her side before going out the door and heading downstairs. She got to the tavern and was surprised to find Gourry already awake and eating. "Hey, Lina! Look at all the food they're giving us!"

Lina smiled slightly before sitting down and fixing her plate. Her movements and eating habits were much slower this morning and even Gourry noticed that this was not the usual Lina. "What's wrong," he asked with a worried look.

"It's just that this is Zelgadis we'll be going up against and not some out of control mazuko. He's our friend and yet we can't take it easy because he is quite dangerous in his own right...I'm just not happy with this at all," Lina sighed before popping a grape into her mouth.

Gourry nodded before saying, "It'll be like that time when we went after Rezo at his tower and then Zelgadis started attacking us," before placing his chin on his hand in a thinking posture.

Lina facefaulted into her plate of food. After a moment she sat up and quickly wiped the food off before glaring at Gourry. "How can you remember that and then just yesterday not remember to not talk about that time of the month right now," Lina shouted at him.

Gourry nodded and said, "Ohh, yeah it is that time of the month for you isn't it..."

The swordsman did not finish his sentence as he was socked in the head by Lina's fist. Gourry flew into the next table before crashing to the floor with Lina yelling, "Gourry just be quiet and let's go!"

Lina stormed outside the inn with the somewhat beaten Gourry in tow as they headed out into the forest to hunt their friend.

* * *

After about three hours Lina sat under a tree as she held her head. 'I don't know what is worse...dealing with that time of the month or dealing with Gourry,' Lina thought as her bad mood continued.

She sighed before looking up to see Gourry coming back towards her. He stopped and smiled while saying, "Well, still no sign of Zel. Are you ready to move again?"

Lina nodded and stood up as she was about to start walking she heard a voice she recognized, "You haven't seen me because I've been following you."

As both Lina and Gourry drew into defensive stances a shape jumped out of a tree and landed in front of them. Lina's eyes widened as she looked upon her long time friend. Zelgadis stood in front of them in a tattered rag of an outfit. His cloak was gone and his shirt was getting to the point of nonexistent. His pants and belts where in order and well but his shoes were missing. He stood in front of them with an evil smirk on his face as his red eyes glowed unnaturally, "Zel what has happened to you," Lina asked as she started to approach him.

Gourry put a hand on Lina's shoulder and stopped her from moving before saying, "That's not our Zelgadis."

Zelgadis smirked before replying sarcastically, "The dumbass finally gets something right. I'm much better than your Zelgadis...I'm here with nothing holding me back and now I can test myself against Lina Inverse."

Zelgadis took off with his demon speed going directly for Lina. As Lina went to draw her rapier Zelgadis appeared right in front of her ready to strike. Lina rolled back as a loud metallic sound rang over the area. After recovering from her roll Lina looked up to see that Gourry had parried Zelgadis' strike with his blade at the last minute. The two men stood in a duel of strength as sword when against stone hand. It was about this moment Zelgadis smiled and said, "Rule number one. Never leave yourself open."

Zelgadis then dropped down and spun on his right heel. His left leg shot out as he swept Gourry's legs out from under him. As Gourry flew into the air Zelgadis sprung up like a wild cat as he kept in his spin. As Zelgadis hit the peak of his leap his leg shot out to kick Gourry in the side. Gourry went flying into a tree with a loud crack from the brutal blow. Zelgadis landed gracefully on his feet as he looked at Gourry sprawled out on the ground coughing. Zelgadis then turned his attention to Lina before saying, "Now that the announce is out of the way I can test my true ability against you."

Lina backed up slightly as she drew her rapier and replied, "Zel, listen to me. I don't want to fight you...fight it Zel!"

Zelgadis threw his head back in laughter before moving forward slowly and replying, "We'll you might not want to fight but I'm not giving you a choice. You can either fight and die with some dignity or you can die like a coward. One way or another I will...," before he was cut off short by a flash of light.

Zelgadis jumped away from the spot before landing in a low crouch about ten feet away. He glared with hatred at Gourry who now stood in front of Lina with the sword of light drawn. The blood swordsman's stance was a bit dull and he had blood running from a cut on his head but he stood strong before saying, "If you even touch her I'll make sure you regret it."

Zelgadis laughed as he stood to his full height and replied, "My ever the faithful dog you are. No matter how bad she treats you you still protect her. Walk away and you won't have to die...all I want is Lina Inverse."

Gourry steeled himself before readjusting his stance and replying, "You can say what you want but I belong right here. I belong in-between you and her."

Zelgadis laughed before replied, "Fine, then you will be the first causality. Now, as a reward for your stupidity you'll be the first to see one of my new techniques."

Lina watched from behind Gourry as Zelgadis motioned for a spell but she could not hear the spoken components. After a few moments Zelgadis levitated up into the air before both his hands became encircled in flames. Zelgadis then moved both his hands together which caused the flames to spread down his body. In an instant the flames exploded and Zelgadis' body was engulfed. He looked down at Gourry before shouting out the name of the spell, "Inferno Rush," and taking off at the swordsman at incredible speed.

Before Lina could react she was shoved out of the way by Gourry. Lina watched as Gourry swung at Zelgadis just to have the two clash as fire met light. The two clashed until Gourry pushed Zelgadis off to the side and the shaman blazed into a patch of trees catching them alight. Gourry turned and watched for the chimera but did not see any sign of him. "Do you see him Lina?"

"No...I don't...," Lina froze as an arm wrapped around her neck.

Gourry looked back to see Zelgadis with his arm wrapped around Lina's neck. 'If he squeezes then Lina won't be able to fight back,' Gourry thought as he lowered his blade and let the light go.

"Good boy," Zelgadis smirked before moving his other hand out and shouting, "Bomb di Wind!"

The gust of wind shoot out and knocked Gourry back into the burning forest. "Gourry," Lina yelled as she tried to run to him but was reminded she was being held.

"Oh no, we have business to finish my dear. Why haven't you attacked me surely it can't be because you actually feel you can win by talking," Zelgadis inquired as he stood behind Lina.

Lina sighed before an idea came to her, 'Whatever has happened maybe I can jog some of his memory.'

Lina then looked back at Zelgadis with the best vulnerable look she could muster before saying, "It's...It's that time of the month."

Lina watched with hidden enthusiasm as the smirk on Zelgadis' face slipped. His eyes seemed to dull as he looked at her. Before he could say anything Lina added, "So if you did beat me now it would be just like when we meet. You would only prove that you could beat me at my weakest."

Much to Lina's surprise she was released quickly as if she burned Zelgadis. She spun before landing on her bottom and looked up to see Zelgadis holding his head before he said, "Not...Not again I will not do that again."

"You'll do whatever you have to...these emotions will only make you weak," Zelgadis replied to himself while staggering forward.

"I...I...will not hurt her anymore," Zelgadis shouted before a white light erupted around his body.

Lina watched as the light engulfed Zelgadis' body and shot into the sky. After of moment the light disappeared before Zelgadis fell to his knees and whispered, "Lina."

Lina moved to catch Zelgadis as he went limp and began to fall. She caught him before lowering his head down onto her lap. Lina slowly ran her hand over his steel hair before saying lowly, "Don't worry Zel...I'm here now."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Faith of the Blind

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 3**

**Faith of the Blind**

* * *

Next chapter up. Hope you all enjoy. And, can anyone name the irony I'm starting to present in this fic?

* * *

He sat up quickly and looked around just to be meet with darkness. He felt that his eyes were closed but he could not make them open. The more he tried to force his eyes open the more of a headache he acquired. After a few minutes Zelgadis sighed as he remembered the oracles words, 'After you are released then you will become as physically blind as you are mentally.'

"Well, I guess there is not much I can do about this one other than accept it," Zelgadis spoke to himself as he felt depressed about his condition.

"Zel...," he heard a groggy voice off to his side that he knew was Lina.

Lina rubbed her sleepy eyes as she watched Zelgadis turn towards her. He had sat up in his bed and was now facing her even though he was a bit off in his direction. It was after noticing this odd moment that Lina noticed that Zel's eyes were still closed. Lina yawned before saying, "Zel you need to open your eyes or your going to constantly be facing an off direction."

Zel sighed as he moved his right hand towards the side of the bed. "I would if I could Lina but my eyes are kinda cursed," Zel replied as he felt around for Lina.

Lina's eyes widened for a moment before she grabbed Zel's groping hand with her own hand. After she grabbed his hand Lina placed her other hand on top of his and asked, "What do you mean your eyes are cursed? What happened?"

Zelgadis sighed as he corrected the direction of his head before saying, "Let's just say a cure lead turned out to be a double curse. I was first cursed to act like a monster which you were finally able to break. And, the second curse was to be blinded until I can figure out how to break the curse."

Lina looked at Zelgadis with hurt eyes as she could sense the anger and pain that radiated off of Zelgadis. She knew that of all the curses that being blinded like his grandfather was the ultimate slap in the face to her long time friend. Lina sighed as she stood up, while still holding onto Zel's hand, but then let go to hug her friend on the shoulders. "Zel I know that this is a tough time but don't beat yourself up over this. We'll find a way to get your sight back don't worry."

Zel rested his arms on Lina's back before he felt her back away. His sensitive ears heard the slight movement of her chair as she sat down once again. He moved his head back to the front and began to think for a moment before his head shot up and asked, "What happen to Gourry? I remember attacking him...but after that my mind goes blank."

Lina was about to answer when the door to the room opened up and Gourry looked in on them. "I'm okay Zel...You beat me up a decent bit, but nothing that a week of rest couldn't fix," Gourry replied from his post from the chair next to the room door.

Zel looked towards where he heard the door and sighed before saying, "I'm sorry Gourry...," and then growing silent.

Gourry smiled lightly before saying, "Don't worry Zel. I know you weren't you then, but the village people don't know that so they still think you're some kind of monster...Ouch! Lina why did you do that!"

Zel heard Lina stomp towards the door before slamming it. She probably thought that it would keep the conversation from Zel but she was again forgetting that he was not human. "Damnit, Gourry right now is not the time to remind him that there are people here that hate him. Zel's had it bad enough without you pretty much calling him a monster."

Zelgadis heard the whole one way conversation but was surprised that he had not heard a single sound of violence. He thought too soon as he heard a crash before the door opened again and he heard Lina yell, "And, find yourself a new chair because your still on guard duty!"

Lina sat down in her chair with a huff before looking back at Zelgadis. He had his head turned in her direction though he was off by a little bit. 'He's pretty good at following sound. He just needs to get used to it a bit more and he might not be at a disadvantage at all,' Lina thought before asking, "Do you need anything? Maybe a bite to eat?"

Zel thought for a moment before saying, "Something to eat would be nice and some coffee to drink I haven't had anything in a few days."

Lina nodded before getting up and heading towards the door. She opened the door and was about to step out. Lina quickly poked her head back in the room and said, "Zel I know your not the type to want to stay in bed but if I even heard so much as a foot hit the floor then you are in trouble got that?"

Zel nodded at the implied threat before he heard the door shut and heard Lina's footsteps start to become distant. After he could not hear Lina anymore Zel slowly moved to get out of the bed. 'I know I said I wouldn't but I need to find my cloak. It was still with me during that little fight and it has it inside,' Zel thought as he silently crept onto the floor.

'Just one problem...I can't see where anything is...this is going to be interesting,' Zel thought again as he slowly began to shuffle across the floor.

After a few minutes he bumped into something and heard it begin to wobble. Zel quickly reached out and caught the item and felt it to figure out what he had in his hands. It was a chair and he began to feel around on it. After a moment he found a piece of cloth in the seat and continued to feel around. He soon came to what felt like a hood and he knew that he had just found his cloak, "Good now to get back before..."

Zelgadis was interrupted with the door opening and Lina asking, "Before what?"

Much to Zelgadis' chagrin the chair he had found was right in the opening path of the door. Once Lina opened it fully it hit him in the back. Zel lost his balance and fell on the chair thus breaking the wooden object and causing a loud crash to ring in the room. A low moan was Zelgadis' reply as he laid on the floor knowing that he was caught. "What did I say," Lina yelled from above him.

He heard her set something down before he felt her small hands on his shoulders. Before he could move Lina pulled him to a standing position. Zel did not move knowing that it was not over yet. "I told you to stay in the bed and what do you do," Lina yelled as she held Zelgadis by the collar.

Zel faced Lina while she yelled and prepare for the punch that he knew she was about to throw. When Lina let go with one hand he began to listen for what was coming. As he listened he heard the air moving with the punch. Zel moved his head to the right as he felt the breeze of the punch go by. He heard Lina gasp before she asked, "How in the world did you dodge that?"

"I'm not human remember," Zel replied solemnly as he began to shuffle back to the bed slowly.

Lina watched as Zelgadis slowly moved back towards his bed. She stood for a moment still shocked that he was able to dodge her punch. After the shock passed Lina moved and took hold of Zel's right arm. "Don't worry Zel I'm just going to help you back to the bed," Lina replied as Zelgadis quickly turned his head in her direction.

Once Zel was back in the bed Lina went over and grabbed the tray she had sat down. She moved back to her seat before saying, "Now I have a sandwich and the coffee you wanted. I didn't know how you like your coffee so I brought some sugar if you want some."

Zel shook his head and replied, "No thanks but could you mix this in with the coffee," as he produced a small pouch from his pants pocket.

Lina took the pouch and opened it to see a brownish powder before asking, "What is this stuff Zel?"

"It is a mixture of certain elements and minerals that this body needs to continue working. The human body needs a certain level of things like salt to work correctly...but since I'm part golem I need a few other components," Zelgadis replied as he turned his head in Lina's direction.

Lina smiled as she finally understood why Zel seemed to drink so much coffee. At first she thought that he was just a caffeine junkie but it seems it was the way he choose to intake this power. Lina dumped the powder in the coffee and stirred until the powder had fully dissolved. "So why did you choose coffee for this stuff? Why not just water or a light tea," Lina asked as she placed the cup in Zel's hand.

Zel slowly brought the cup up and felt for it on his lips before lightly tipping it back and taking a swallow. He sighed before replying, "Because the stuff taste horrible. It takes a very strong taste to mask the powder and the best thing for that is black coffee."

Lina sat and watched as Zelgadis slowly drank his coffee with a content smile on her face. 'Well, hopefully Zel will be able to get out of bed soon. Only problem is he is still blind and nether one of us knows how to cure it. I'd better get something for him before we head out again,' Lina thought before moving the tray closer to Zelgadis and saying, "Here have something to eat...I'm sure even you would be hungry after all that has happened."

Zel nodded as he received a piece of the sandwich from Lina. He began to eat as Lina sat by his side to watch over him and take care of anything that he needed. As the day went on Zel laid in his bed while he heard Lina flipping through a book next to his bed. "You know you don't have to stay with me the entire time," Zel said lowly as he just laid there.

Lina stopped and looked at Zelgadis before replying, "Well, I'm going to stay here. I'm not going anywhere until I know you are alright. And, besides I don't want you to have to overdo it with your eyes in the shape they are. Just let me take care of it a relax."

Zel heard the, 'that's final,' tone in Lina's voice and just sighed before just laying back again. He mused to himself, 'Why does this seem familiar,' as he relaxed listening to Lina flipping the pages of her book on into the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Eyes of the Blind

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 4**

**Eyes of the Blind**

* * *

Another chapter up.

* * *

Lina looked around the market square in the small town. She had gotten up that morning to prepare to leave. Zelgadis was starting to feel well enough to travel and Lina knew it was best to get out of the town before the locals started to butt in. 'I just need to get something to help Zel out and then we can go,' Lina thought as she walked into a magic shop.

"Good morning Miss. How can I help you," called the middle-aged shop owner as Lina walked inside.

Lina looked around for a moment before she smiled and asked, "Do you have anything in the way of staves? I have a friend that is having some trouble with his eyes and I thought that a staff would be useful. He can use it as a walking stick as well as whatever spell it has attached to it."

The man smiled before coming out from behind the counter and said, "That is a wonderful idea Miss. This friend is lucky to have someone like you looking out for them. Over here we have a collection of staves to look at."

Lina looked to see the decent sized collection of staves that the shop had. As she looked her eyes landed on a metal staff with metal rings at the top and she shivered. 'Zel would go ballistic if I got him something that sounded like Rezo's staff,' Lina thought before she continued to look.

After a moment she found a simple wooden staff that was twisted and gnarled at the top. She pull it off the rack and asked, "What does this staff have attached to it," Lina asked as she set the bottom of the staff on the ground.

"That one will always return to the owner's hand once the command word, 'Return,' has been spoken," answered the shopkeeper as he looked at the wooden staff.

Lina smiled while thinking, 'That's perfect. Just what Zel needs right now,' before saying, "I'll take it."

After paying for the staff she walked out of the shop and back towards the inn. Once Lina arrived she headed up the stairs and towards the room Zelgadis was in. As she approached the room she noticed Gourry had fallen asleep on his watch in front of Zel's door. Lina glared at the swordsman as he slept with the chair leaned so only the back legs supported him. Lina used the staff to jar the back leg of the chair which sent Gourry falling to the floor. After a moment the blonde swordsman woke up and said, "Hi Lina. Your back from shopping that's good. Now I can get something to eat."

Lina sighed and nodded, not wanting to deal with Gourry at the moment, and entered the room. She saw Zel sitting in the bed looking towards the door that she had come in through. "Hello Lina," Zelgadis replied as he smiled slightly.

Lina shut the door behind her before turning around and asking, "How did you know it was me and not Gourry?"

"Well he normally doesn't come in the room, but it was your scent that gave it away. You and Gourry have very distinct scents from one another and when the door opened it pushed a little bit of it to me," Zel explained as he leaned back in the bed and thought, 'That and the blood I can smell because of that time of the month.'

Lina smiled as Zelgadis explained the capabilities of his chimeric form. 'At least he isn't moping about being a chimera or about the curse during these moments,' Lina thought as she sat down in the chair that was always next to the bed.

She sighed and said, "As soon as Gourry's finished eating we need to head out of town. The villagers won't remain docile forever if we stay here."

Zel said before turning his head in Lina's direction and replied, "I know...besides we need to get to a larger town that might have a library. Hopefully, then we can begin looking for a way to cure my eyes," before he tensed at what he had just said.

Lina saw Zel tense and grabbed one of his hands. When Zel moved his head up towards Lina she smiled and said softly, "Zel don't do this to yourself. You are not him and you won't become like him."

Zel turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around Lina's small hand before replying, "I'm okay Lina," he then smirked before continuing, "Besides, if I start to get out of line you'll be there to put me back in my place."

Lina chuckled before delivering a playful bop on Zelgadis' head before replying, "Damn right! We should probably get ready to go."

Zel sighed as he slid out of the bed and began to move toward where the rest of his clothes were being kept. As he slowly moved he heard Lina move to the other side of the bed before he felt her arm entwine with his as she said, "You know you can wait for me to help you. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

Zel smirked as he heard a slight amount of irritation in Lina's voice because he constantly refused to ask her for help. "It's just the way I'm used to doing things Lina. No, need to get bent out of shape because of one little thing."

Lina huffed as they reached where Zel's clothes were and she let go of his arm. She grabbed his sword and began to attach it to his belt while saying, "Well, I'm here now and you can ask me. Now hold still and let me finish this."

Lina finished attaching Zel's sword to his belt before she stepped back and grabbed his cloak. Lina approached Zel while saying, "Just stay still and we'll be finished in a moment."

Lina then tossed the cloak behind Zel and caught it with her left hand. It was a this moment that Lina realized that she now had her arms around Zelgadis with each hand holding an end of his cloak. She blushed at the thought of being caught in this position and moved the cloak up to his neck. Lina then brought the jeweled clasp up and tied the cloak onto Zel. Lina stepped back with a blush still staining her face as she looked at Zel. "Could you please put my mask and hood on. I don't think it would be a good idea for the villagers to see my face right now," Zel asked as he still stood there.

Lina wanted to protest but then she though over what Zel had just said. 'He's right. The village people are not Zel's biggest fans so it will be better this way.'

Lina grabbed the cloth mask that she had purchased for Zel a few days earlier at his request. She moved in front of Zel and held up the cloth. "Zel move your hands up please," Lina asked as she watched Zel comply.

Once Zel's hands hit the cloth he grabbed onto the mask and held his position. Lina then walked around to his back and had to stand on her toes to reach over his shoulders. Lina blushed again and grabbed the mask before saying, "Okay Zel I've got it you can let go now."

Zel complied as he dropped his arms back to his sides as he felt Lina's arms brush his shoulders. Zel blushed while Lina finished tying the mask on his face before flipping his hood up. Lina walked around and finished positioning the hood before stepping back and saying, "There...you look no worse for wear."

"Thank you Lina," Zelgadis nodded as he found a chair and sat down.

Zel then found his shoes and pulled them on his feet. As he was about to begin trying to tie the shoes he heard Lina moved forward and say, "Let me take care of that."

Zel was about to protest that he was not a child but thought better of that idea. 'Last thing I need is Lina anger with me. It's hard enough to dodge her fireballs when I can see,' Zel thought as he waited for Lina to finish.

After a few more minutes before Zel heard Lina announce, "Okay that's done. Now let's get Gourry and get out of here."

Zel nodded and stood up as he made his way to the door. A moment later he felt Lina's arm entwine with his and she began to lead him through the hallway. "I think I can make it okay until we get to the stairs Lina," Zel somewhat protest as they continued down the hall.

Lina sighed before saying, "Zel just let me help you. I understand that you don't like to rely on other people but I can't just sit back and let you stumble around when I can help you."

Zel sighed before saying lowly, "If you insist."

After slowly coming down the stairs Lina located Gourry and got him to finish his food. After leaving the town the group began to walk down the small trade road connected to the small village. Zel felt Lina's arm remove itself from his arm and he asked, "Lina is something wrong."

"No," Lina replied as she reached into the pocket dimension in her cloak. She pulled out the walking staff she had purchase and blushed as she moved it towards Zel before continuing, "I thought this could help you out some."

Zel grabbed a hold of the object that Lina had tapped against his right shoulder. He felt the object before realizing it was a staff or walking stick. He smiled before saying, "Thank you Lina. This will be a lot of help."

Lina smiled with a faint blush on her face as she walked beside Zelgadis as he used her gift to help move along the road.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Diversion

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 5**

**Diversion**

* * *

Another chapter up. I know this is an astonishing rate that I am putting this out at but what can I say. Spring Break + Fit of creative brilliance Lots of writing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the group of Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis had left the small village were the problem had began. Now they were camping in a forest on the way to the town that Zelgadis had specified as a good place to begin the search for a cure. Lina sighed as she munched on the fish that she had caught earlier that day. She watched as Zel slowly ate the one fish he had picked out. She was about to say something when she noticed a hand reach for one of her fish. In a instant she stabbed at the hand with a stick before shouting, "Gourry keep away from my fish!"

"But, I'm still hungry and you took a lot of the fish for yourself," Gourry complaining as he rubbed his hand were Lina had stabbed him.

Lina huffed before replying, "That's because a growing girl needs a lot to eat."

Gourry sighed before saying lowly, "Growing everywhere but the chest that is."

As Gourry looked up he was met with a angry looking Lina Inverse. Before he could say anything he received an uppercut to the jaw before Lina lunged at him shouting, "Gourry you idiot! I'm going make you remember not to say those things if it is the last thing I do."

Zel sighed as he heard the beating that Gourry was enduring. 'At least I finally have a little time to think,' Zel thought as he felt reached out and found his mug of coffee.

The fight still blazed as Zel pulled out the same pouch as before and dumped in a dose of the powder. He mixed it in with his finger before taking a sip. 'Good, didn't overload the brew this time,' Zel thought as he drank his coffee.

After a few minutes Lina finished beating the pulp out of Gourry and went back to her seat. She bit into another fish and began to munch before looking up at Zelgadis. She watched as he drank from his coffee mug while putting the powder pouch back in his cloak. Lina sighed before thinking, 'Well it took a week but Zel is back to being his loner self. I understand that he wants to do things on his own but if he isn't careful he will become more like Rezo than he can imagine.'

After another hour the gang began to assign who would take the watches, "Well I guess that Gourry will take the first and then I'll take the other watch," Lina spoke.

Zel furrowed his brow and interjected, "It would be better if Gourry takes the first watch and then you and I take the other watches."

Lina looked at Zel before saying, "That's not needed you can get your rest and we'll just have long watches."

"Lina I am not some invalid that can't take care of himself. I can still hear and smell better than any human so I will be able to pick up on anything out of the ordinary," Zelgadis replied somewhat heatedly.

Lina glared at Zel even thought she knew it would not have the same effect as usual. "Fine! If you want to do it that way so be it. Gourry will take the first, Zel will take the second, and I'll take the last."

Zel heard the anger in Lina's voice but did not care. 'I am tired of her acting like I can't do anything on my own,' he thought before replying, "That's fine with me."

* * *

Zel sat near the fire as he began his watch for the night. 'This will show Lina that things are fine. Plus it gives me some time to make sure this is correct,' Zel thought as he pulled an old journal from his cloak.

Zel felt the top of the journal until he found the strip of ribbon that was used as a book mark. After flipping the journal open to the correct page he concentrated for a second while whispering an incantation that he thought he would never have to use. After finishing the spell his index finger began to glow and he place the finger on the page. As he ran his finger over the words he could read them as if he still had his eyesight. 'I never thought I would be using this spell. To think Rezo's reading spell has actually come in handy,' Zel thought as he continued to run his finger over the text.

After a bit he came across the piece text he was looking for. After double checking he then closed the journal and sighed. 'We're on the right path. Now I just have to get to Maderon to begin the search,' Zel thought as he stowed the journal away in his cloak and went back to his duty on watch.

* * *

It had been two days since the argument over watch and Lina was finally starting to cool down. She walked behind Zelgadis as he lead the way up the road with his staff in hand. 'At least he uses that. I'd have to beat him over the head if he refused that,' Lina thought before she looked around.

She noticed that they hadn't seen a cart of traveler for quite a while and no homes as well. "Hey, Zel," she called before continuing, "Were are we going. I haven't seen anyone on this road for days."

Zel turned his head, more to project his voice than anything else, and replied, "We are going to pass through Maderon and continue on to the town past it. I've heard they have some decent knowledge on cures."

Lina cocked an eye at Zel while thinking, 'If we are looking for cures why not go to Sairuun? They are the white magic capital of the world.'

After a moment Lina also remembered what Maderon was and shouted, "We have to go through that ghost town again! Couldn't we've chosen a better route? Last thing I want to do is fight a bunch of trolls."

Zel sighed before thinking, 'It was only a matter of time before she remembered,' before he replied, "The only reason there were trolls there last time was because of Dilgear. This time the most that will show up is a fox or some other wild animal."

"I don't see why we have to do this. Why can't we just go to Sairuun and look in the royal library? That would probably be the best place to begin looking," Lina protested as she stopped in her tracks.

Zel heard her stop because she stomped her feet when she did. 'Here we go...a Lina tantrum,' he thought before saying, "Because, I would like to look at some other places that are on the way first. And, also I'm not in any hurry to show up at Sairuun and have Amelia glued to my arm for days on end!"

Lina stopped and thought about what Zel had just said, 'He's got me there. I love Amelia but if I were in Zel's situation I wouldn't want to deal with her either.'

Lina then sighed and said, "Fine, we'll go through Maderon, but at the first sign of trouble I'm blowing that place to the ground."

"Wasn't that Maeron place where that guy with the long beard and the four arms attacked us," Gourry said as he placed his hand on his chin.

Lina gritted her teeth before picking up a rock and tossing it at Gourry. The rock connected with the blonde swordsman's head and he fell as Lina began to yell, "Gourry you idiot! How is it that you now start to remember all of this stuff!"

Zelgadis sighed as he waited for Lina to finish beating the pulp out of the swordsman. After that was finished and he heard Lina's telltale huff he began to walk again. 'At least she's going along with it so far. Now we just need to get there,' Zel thought as he continued to lead them down the path.

* * *

As night was slowly approaching the group reached Maderon and found an abandoned building to camp in. "Okay I'll go get dinner, Gourry you go gather wood for the fire, and Zel just have the camp ready."

Both Zel and Gourry nodded as they all went about there duty. After about ten minutes Zel had finished his job and moved towards the door of the building. He poked his head outside and listened. When he heard no one near he moved back into the building and made his way slowly up the old staircase of the building. After about five minutes he made it to the top and moved to the middle of the hall. 'I have to do this fast or Lina will figure out I'm up to something,' he thought as he produced a piece of chalk from his cloak. Zel slowly drew the circle before he placed the needed symbols on the inside of the small circle. After he finished he produced a small emerald from his cloak and place it in the middle. Zel began to chant as the symbols in the circle began to glow. As Zel continued the glow transferred to the emerald before the stone began to float. Zel finished the last bit of the incantation before grabbing the stone and wiping away the evidence of the circle he had just used. "Done, now to act like nothing happened until my turn at watch," Zel said to himself as he head back down the stairs to await Lina and Gourry's return.

* * *

The group ate in almost silence. Lina would hit Gourry every once in a while because he would try to steal her food. Other than Lina hitting Gourry and scolding him there was no talking. 'This isn't good,' Lina thought as she looked at Zelgadis, 'This is what he normally does when he is about to leave. I bet he thinks I won't notice...but calling him out on it won't lead to anything good either.'

"Same watches as usual," Lina asked as she watched Gourry and Zelgadis nod.

"Well, then I'm going to get some rest," Lina announced before crawling into her bed roll.

'I'll wait and see what he is up to,' Lina thought as she pretended to sleep and waited for Zelgadis to make the next move.

* * *

Zel was awakened for his watch. He waited for thirty minutes before her heard Gourry snoring soundly. He slowly stood up before turning around and heading towards the door. Right before he walked out he stopped and whispered to the room, "Sorry, but I have to do this on my own..."

With that Zelgadis walked out into the night while pulling the glowing emerald out of his pocket and following the direction spell that was now in the stone.

* * *

Lina's eyes where open when she heard the light sound of movement. She remained calm, knowing Zel could tell from her breathing if she was awake, and listened as he moved towards the door. A moment later she heard him whisper, "Sorry, but I have to do this on my own..."

Lina then heard Zel walk out the door and into the night. After she could not hear his footsteps anymore she sat up and looked outside. She could not see Zel but she stood up and dawned her cloak and her sword. 'You may think you have to do everything on your own...but I'm going to show you that you can trust me,' Lina thought as she head off into the night after Zelgadis.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	7. The Lost Lab

**The Price of Self**

**Chapter: 6**

**The Lost Lab**

* * *

Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy...and let's see some more reviews. I can't tell how well I'm doing our how much everyone likes the fic if only one person reviews every so often. BTW: Thanks Kaz for reviewing on chapter 4 and I hoped you liked chapter 5.

Author's Note: I'm messing around with the idea of spells that Rezo might have made to help him when it came to his curse. That being said I'm using that to explain where Zelgadis learned these spells.

* * *

Zel walked at his normal pace as he followed the pull of the direction spell that was locked into the jewel in his hand. 'To think I'm using all these spells that Rezo originally created,' Zel thought as he continued to walk.

After about thirty minutes he came to an area where the pull of the spell became much stronger. Zel reached out his hand and felt the rough rock hewn of some kind of natural wall. He reach out with his staff and poked on the other side. The light knock announced that there was another wall on his other side. Finally, Zelgadis reached up with his staff and heard the same knock giving him his answer. "Seems I'm in a cave. So far so good...I remembered this lab but didn't remember were it was until I read the journal I have with me," Zel said to himself as he continued towards the rear of the cave.

Zel reached his target after a few minutes and stood in front of the back wall. He stood for a second before he held out his hand and pressed it to the wall. Zel began to concentrate before trying to open the secret door that was supposed to be there.

* * *

Lina had been able to locate Zel after a few moments of looking around. 'Lucky for me tracks stand out when your camping in a ghost town,' she thought sarcastically as she looked into the opening of the cave.

She slowly entered the cave and tried not to make any noise. After a few feet she saw Zel standing at the back of the cave. Lina stood extremely still as she watched him raise his hand and begin the concentrate. After a moment she heard Zelgadis say, "Hear me. Door hidden behind stone, unlock your knowledge to me, Zelgadis Greywords. The blood that flows through my veins is that of Rezo so open to my demand."

Lina watched as the back of the cave cracked an then swung open. Torches lit down the hidden hall as Zel began to march down the hall without stalling. Lina slowly moved forward and followed Zel at a safe distance from Zel. As Lina entered the hall the doors slammed shut causing he to let out a small squeak of surprise. Lina place a hand over her mouth and held her breathe as Zelgadis turned around and listened. She began to turn red as she watched Zel bend down and find a small stone on the floor. He then tossed it in her direction. But, luckily for Lina, his aim was slightly off and the stone connected with the back wall before hitting the ground. After a moment Zel turned around and continued walking. Lina slowly let her breath out as she began to breathe again. After a moment of catching her breath Lina began to slowly follow Zelgadis again. 'Apparently Rezo had a lab here as well...I guess Zel figures that if any place has the answer then Rezo's lab would,' Lina thought to herself as she continued to follow Zel down the hall.

* * *

Zel slowly navigated the twist and turns of the library area of Rezo's lab. He could use all of the books but he was going to need some help with the process. As he continued through the rows of books he thought, 'I hope that he is still here and hasn't broken the spells that keep him here.'

After about twenty minutes Zel came to a pair of large double doors. He smiled as he thought, 'This is it,' before pushing the doors open.

Zel walked into the room while slowly and lightly tapping his foot on the ground. After a few moments he found a part of the floor that sounded much different then the rest. "This is the spot now to begin."

Zel held out his arms and began the summoning spell that he remembered from a time long ago. "Creature hidden in blackness. Agent of shadows, Maurus mazuko of the night appear before me!"

Zelgadis felt a large wind blow through the room and felt a power enter. After a moment the air calmed and he heard a hiss before a almost reptilian voice asked, "Who dares awaken me from my sleep?"

"Zelgadis Greywords, grandson of Rezo," Zelgadis replied as he turned towards the voice and waited for the mazuko's reply.

"Master Zelgadis, it has been a long time since I have seen you," the mazuko bowed respectfully before continuing, "You have changed a lot what service do you wish of me?"

Zelgadis smirked, glad that the spells had not worn off, before he replied, "I need you to gather all of the books Rezo had on curing blindness. My eyes have been cursed and I seek to reverse that."

"As you wish Master Zelgadis," the mazuko paused as he noticed the form at the door before asking, "Where you expecting a guest or should I dispose of her?"

Zelgadis tensed before he turned towards the door and saying, "No, I'll deal with this just retrieve the books I need."

* * *

Lina had watched as Zel stood in the center of a large magic circle. She watched as Zel held out his arms and began to chant the summoning spell. Lina gasped lightly as she saw the mazuko appear. The creature was black skinned, looking like a patch of midnight that had been animated, and had long, sliver hair. It's red eyes scanned over the room before it focused in on Zelgadis. It hissed as it extended its black clawed fingers out and asked, "Who dares awaken me from my sleep?"

Lina continued to look on as Zel and the mazuko conversed in the room. The creature was humanoid in form but its eyes and other features gave it away. His mouth was full of sharp fangs instead of the normal teeth. The silver hair flowed down his back and almost touch the ground with its length. It was at that moment that the creature looked straight at her and asked, "Where you expecting a guest or should I dispose of her?"

Lina gulped slightly when she saw Zel almost physically bristle at the mazuko's words. He turned towards her before commanding the mazuko to retrieve the books and leave them be. After the mazuko bowed and disappeared Zel sighed before he asked, "May I ask what do you think you are doing?"

Lina almost bristled at the tone before coming back, "I could ask you the same thing. Here we are in the middle of a ghost town and you go wandering off in the middle of the night!"

Zel's brows furrowed as he faced Lina's direction and replied, "I'm finding the first cure I need. After I'm finished there I can resume my hunt for the cure to my body."

Lina looked at Zel for a moment before moving forward slowly. She stopped just in front of Zel before she said, "Zel don't do this to yourself. I understand that this is hard for you and you want to be rid of this curse as fast a possible. But, don't let it drive you away from us," before she reached up to hold his face in her hands.

Zelgadis tensed slightly before he turned from Lina and replied, "I do not want to burden you. I was the one who was cursed and I will fix the problem. I appreciate what you have done for me but I can carry on from here. You can go on your way now."

Lina gritted her teeth and was about to yell when Maurus reappeared with a stack of books and announced, "I have the books you wished Master Zelgadis."

"Good," Zel replied as he turned toward the mazuko, "Now I can begin to research what I need."

Lina watched as Zel sat down and opened one of the books. She cocked an eyebrow before she asked, "How are you going to read that if you can't see?"

Zel turned his head slightly before he replied, "The same way Rezo did," before he cast the reading spell again.

Lina watched in amazement as Zel cast a spell she had never seen before. After finishing Zel's index finger began to glow slightly and he ran it along the page. Lina listened in shock as Zel read back what was in the book just by running his finger over the text. "Well, I guess I was wrong there," Lina replied as she walked over to the stack of books and began to read.

Zel turned towards the sound of Lina sitting down and asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm reading. There's no law against that and who knows I might pick up some useful things from Rezo's collection," Lina replied while sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

Zel sighed before asking, "And, what about Gourry? If he wakes up and we're not there then he'll go looking for us and get lost."

Lina sighed before closing her book and saying, "Your right I'll go get the big lug and then come back."

Right as Lina was about to walk out of the summoning room's double doors she was stopped by Maurus blocking her way. She was about to protest before he spoke, "May I ask you name?"

Lina cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Lina...Lina Inverse."

Maurus smiled before saying, "Yes, Lord Rezo had mentioned you. You were quite the up and comer last I heard. Do not bother yourself Lady Inverse. I will go and fetch your companion and you can continue your work."

Lina smiled as she nodded and turned around to head back the the stack of books. Maurus phased out as he thought, 'Master Zelgadis may be proud just like his grandfather, but even his grandfather needed a consort.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
